ARRIESGANDOSE
by angeldevenus
Summary: Candy revelará sus sentimientos a la persona que mas ama, en el momento menos indicado.


ARRIESGANDOSE.

Lo jardines recibían con cierta nostalgia, el roció de las plantas allí sembradas captaban los primeros rayos de sol, un poco de niebla envolvía ese pequeño espacio, le ayudaba a esconder un poco mas aquello que la atormentaba, eran las ultimas horas que pasaba en esa casa. Ya no podía estar allí, ya no podía ver como se iba con otra, lo había perdido. Había perdido a su Albert.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

En un segundo escenario se encontraba un hombre de cabello dorado sentado en un bello estudio, no había podido dormir, tenia duda en su actuar… no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que haría en una horas… sabia que si se casaba no habría vuelta atrás y Candy jamás estaría a su lado; la esperanza que en su interior se alojaba ya no existía.

Sus corazón lo hacia dudar cada vez mas, sin embargo su mente le hacia ve todo lo bueno de su decisión; ya no podía pensar más, decidió ponerse a revisar asuntos de la empresa que tenia que ver, se sumergió en una montaña de papeles que trataría de entender si su corazón le ayudaba.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Candy vi que casi era hora de partir, entro a la mansión y tomo sus cosas, bajo con rapidez las escaleras, estaba a punto de salir cuando volteo a ver de nuevo la estancia de la mansión Andrew, vinieron un sinfin de recuerdos, percibió de pronto una luz que venia del despacho de Albert, se acerco instintivamente a ese despacho entre abrió la puerta lo vio ahí, sentado rodeado de papeles, cuanto tiempo habían pasado ahí… cuantas risas, lágrimas…

Sin pensarlo dio varios pasos adentro de ese despacho, ocupante de ese lugar no se dio ni por enterado… se quedo perdida en su figura, en su perfil que trasmitía concentración y en sus ojos que reflejaban la lucha que se estaba llevando acabo en su interior.

-CANDY!!!- dijo él al darse cuenta que la persona que inspiraba día a día estaba frente a el.

-Albert…!!!-Candy dio un respingo al sentirse descubierta, dio un paso para atrás como para prepararse para huir.

-¿Por que estas despierta a esta hora?, ¿Por que estas vestida así?-

-Es... que... yo... - era su momento, podía callar y morir por que ese sentimiento la estaba matando o podía liberarse aunque sea por un momento -Tengo que partir …- dijo ella por fin, como esas palabras que salían del fondo de su alma.

-Pequeña, ¿a donde te quieres ir? y ¿cuándo?, para empezar a organizar todo.- dijo un Albert extrañado, tomando una hoja en blanco para anotar las posibles condiciones que su niña le daría.

-Me tengo ir en unas horas a…. no se a donde pero tengo que partir- dijo ella, soltando una risa forzada.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Pequeña!!??, no te puedes ir hoy, es el día de mi boda, tienes que estar a mi lado- dijo el por fin, haciendo aun lado hoja que tenia en frente, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa todo le parecía una broma.

-no puedo estar aquí- dijo ella, no estaba segura de lo que él pensaba; pero esa sonrisa le hizo ver que él no creía esas palabras- no puedo estar aquí para tu boda. Dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿QUÉ?- Albert borro esa sonrisa antes puesta para dar paso a un seño fruncido.

-Entiéndeme… no puedo estar aquí cuando tu te cases… te voy a perder.- dijo por fin su alma necesitaba un respiro.

-No digas tonterías, yo siempre he estado a tu lado y no por que me case me vas a perder, siempre estaré a tu lado.- finalizo dando un golpe en el escritorio

Candy solo bajo la mirada su corazón quería que gritara todo lo que sentía.

Necesito decirte lo que siento… Desde hace mucho tiempo… yo … te he amado…- dijo rápidamente y prosiguió mirando a Albart a los ojos para convencerlo que era verdad, para trasmitirle todo. -Tuve esperanzas con el tiempo me vieras diferente, sin embargo nunca me visite como la mujer que soy, solo como la niña que encontraste, pensé que con el tiempo te dieras cuentas pero NO-

Ya no duele mucho te lo aseguro, por que se que serás feliz, se que ella es una dama y es lo que necesitas a tu lado como el señor de negocios que eres. Soy feliz por que encontraste a una mujer digna de ti. Nunca te he escuchado decírselo pero por algo te casas con ella, mereces ser amado y correspondido. No se si la amas… espero que si. No te pido que me correspondas, por que dentro de unas horas te casaras con la mujer que haz escogido y ella no merece eso.- Dijo lo ultimo mas para ella que para el ojiazul.

-No te pido que la dejes solo que… te amo no puedo decir más. Te amo y por eso me tengo que ir… por que si me quedo, querré impedir esa boda…- sonrió por su broma de mal gusto - y eso no seria propio, o mientras te casas yo estaría tan triste que lloraría y cuando te felicitara estaría maldiciéndote y no quiero. Quiero que estés feliz, radiante. – se acerco y acaricio su mejilla, su piel perfecta y su aroma los grababa en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-Candy … yo no-

-Se que no sabias nada, nunca te diste cuenta- dijo mirándolo a los ojos-

-No quiero perderte- la idea de perderla lo aterraba, de todas las palabras que ella había dicho, solo la de "partir" lo había aterrado..

- No me vas a perder, jamás lo harías, siempre seré tu amiga si así lo deseas, seré tu confidente si lo necesitas o seré la pequeña Andrew si la familia lo necesita, pero me voy por que necesito ser Candy y no un fantasma al que quedare condenada si me quedo a ver tu boda. No tengo rencor hacia ti, ya que no hiciste nada para que yo sintiera esto de ti, se que eres un caballero y que jamás jugarías con mi sentimientos, por eso no te sientas culpable. Solo una pequeña petición no digas nada, por que si me lo pides me quedare y no puedo, no intentes detenerme… por favor, regresare tenlo por seguro, cuándo no sé… pero regresaré y estaré sanada y podré ser tu amiga pero ahora no puedo serlo. – dijo al fin alejándose de esa envenenada cercanía.

-Adiós, ya llego el taxi que pedí, solo quería decirte esto, era importante que lo supieras. Así mi alma estará libre y te podre dejarte ir.- se acerco furtivamente y robo un beso de la persona que estaba prohibida para ella, le dio un beso cálido y dulce que fue correspondido por un segundo, en un segundo se dio media vuelta y se fue, antes de subir al carro que la esperaba, se detuvo con la esperanza de ser detenida por la persona amada, no tuvo la respuesta que ella esperaba, se subió y le dio la orden al chofer de alejarse de ahí lo mas pronto que pudiese.

FIN

_Los personaje de Candy no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Este escrito fue hecho con el puro fin del entretenimiento._


End file.
